


They're All Doing It, So Why Can't I? (Because You're Not An Avenger)

by buttaerfly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bucky and Steve don't live in start tower, Half Ass Comedy, Hella OOC, Huge waste of potential, I'm not sure of Bucky is an avenger or not, Kind of AU, M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Steve is a shitty and inattentive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttaerfly/pseuds/buttaerfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>otp question (that doesn't really revolve over the OTP): "They have found a giant inflatable hammer. What do they do with it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're All Doing It, So Why Can't I? (Because You're Not An Avenger)

Steve drags Bucky all the way to Stark Tower because of "important Avengers related things that need to be attended to." Bucky tries his best not to throw a fit over the whole ordeal because he 1) Is not an Avenger and 2) mildly uncomfortable with some of the team, but he just watches Steve smile all the fucking way there. When they arrive, there is a group of paparazzi that suddenly come to life, snapping photos of the Avenger and his 'friend' on their way into the Tower. The lights hurt his eyes and the brunette doesn't understand why they need them, it's fucking sunny out. 

Steve maintains a smile through the flashing lights into the building and up the elevator. The penthouse is were the elevator finally stopped, letting them out. The team was lounging, talking casually. A "Hey, Steve." from Clint pulled everyone's attention from what they were doing to him. Tony was at the bar, drinking, of course. Tony waved at Bucky with a smile. Everyone soon crowded around the Avenger, talking about how long it had been since they last saw him. No one really noticed him, so he stepped off to the side. The moved back to the lounging area, cracking jokes about the inflatable hammer they found, how they finally found a supernatural hammer everyone could lift. Thor interjected about how the Mjölnir was only to be lifted by those deemed worthy, and everyone laughed. Bucky didn't quite understand what was so funny about it, but it must've been an inside joke between the team. He watched on as Natasha lifted the inflatable hammer above her head and proceeded to imitate Thor, causing a roar of laughter. She returned it to the table, trying to perfect its perch on the table. Tony rose from his seat, securing his hand around the plastic hammer before lifting it up, acting as though he was straining to do so. They all took turns, the game going again and again. Bucky shifted uncomfortably in his chair by the tv, far off from the others. He wasn't one of them, he didn't belong. He looked pathetic, following Steve around like a sick puppy. He was growing tired watching them have fun, smiling and laughing. He wasn't apart of it, so he didn't like it, and he didn't even attempt to disguise his distaste for the current situation. 

Their game went on for god knows how long, mostly because Tony had began drinking and so had everyone else. They also suggested the idea of who could drink the most alcohol without getting drunk, which Steve quickly broke apart the idea because the serum prevented him getting drunk. Tony sat idly by at the bar, mixing his seventh drink of the night. Bucky counted them all because that was the only thing he could do to. He drew simple pictures with his finger on his pant leg. Bucky grew tired of watching them all. "Steve." His voice was too quiet to hear the first time, and no one noticed. "Steve!" He raised his voice, causing the room to fall silent as everyone looked at him, "I want to go home." Steve rose from his seat between Thor and Natasha, bidding them goodbye before following Bucky out into the corridor. "Are you okay?"  
"Yes." His voice was so monotone Bucky almost didn't recognize his own voice.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. I'm tired, that's all." Bucky threw all his emotions out of the little window in his brain. He didn't need Steve to suddenly want to talk about everything and play therapist and sort out his problems.  
"There's plenty of rooms here at Stark Tower, you could've just asked Tony and he would give you a place to sleep." Steve was practically begging to go back to his friends, to go back to whatever mindless game they were playing.  
"You know, I can just go home by myself and you can stay with the rest. I didn't ask you to come chase after me." Bucky pressed the down arrow beside the elevator door.  
"Fine." Steve threw his hands up in surrender, before turning around on his heels and starting back to penthouse. Bucky didn't care if Steve decided to stay in Stark Tower for the rest of the night, but he sure as hell wasn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Answer: Steve is inattentive (man I am just bent on making Steve a terrible boyfriend, aren't I?) and has fun with his friends while they pull that "Can anyone in the team lift Thor's hammer?" game from Age of Ultron again, but this time everyone can lift it and a robot doesn't come waltzing in uttering nonsense about how he hates the Avengers or some shit. Bucky feels left out because he doesn't get why the game is so fun and he wasn't there for the initial contest. Idk man.  
> \- I got almost 300 hits on my last work so now I suddenly think I'm hot shit and I write again. This is why you don't give me attention.  
> \- I pay 0 attention to Steve or Bucky's personality hence why I put out this out of character shit. Avengers isn't even my main fandom ;-; *sulks back to the kpop fandom*  
> \- I've had a bad day today so now appreciate my half ass attempt at comedy


End file.
